Queen of Hearts
by slugger07
Summary: "She may have given me her heart, but mine will always belong to her."
1. prologue

**This would be my first story sooooooooo go easy on me, K? I don't own soul eater or any of its characters too. The rating is T, might change if requested a lot. Okay and GO!**

PROLOGUE*********

Silent. A word that is short and quick, a word that can hold inspirational meaning or have an in depth definition; however, for the Evans family, this word only brought feelings of remorse and regret.

The soft and steady beep of the machine not only comforted them, but also gave them immense feelings of trepidation. The beep was what kept their little-well not so much anymore-son alive and well. His lifeless pale body would've been mistaken for as nonliving if it weren't for the steady beat of the monitor.

The walls. They were painted an eerie white, a color so prestige that feelings of discomfort washed over you as soon as you entered. The room was strangely clean, _too clean._ It was almost as if they weren't even existent.

At the center of the haunted room was a bed. The bed being the carrier for the seemingly lifeless pale body. The body that forever belongs to the one referred to as: Soul Eater Evans. A boy who desperately needs a heart transfer, a boy who only has one year left before the plug is pulled.

**OKAY! So there's the prologue! Should I continue? Eh…. Help?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who wanted me to continue J so I'm going to try to post new chapters every…Friday? Or Saturday? Yeah I'll try. I have tournaments so I'll decide later on. I don't own Soul Eater and this story is fictional, btw. Um okay so chapter one. **

Chapter one: broken branches

_When a baby is born you smile, you laugh, you make absurd noises that make unicorns sound real. There isn't a happier moment in the world for a parent, aside from the growing up of the child. When Soul Evans, born to the name Solomon Evans, was born this was not the case._

_When he was born, he uttered no sounds. He was silent, a sound all too familiar to the Evans. The doctors had hurriedly rushed the newborn to the ER, the fear of death placed in the back of their minds as they attempted to diagnose the issue._

_It was his heart. The blood was not pumping accurately to the organ, making his survival near to impossible. The Doctors placed artificial tubes into his body, hoping they would regulate the flow of blood and oxygen; potentially saving the child's life._

_When the procedure was finished, little Soul cried. It was beautiful sound that made everyone in earshot fall to pieces in tears. They had saved the baby, but how long would their luck last?_

_The doctors then explained to the Evans that the baby's estimated life range was ten years at most. Wesley Evans, the older brother of Soul by 5 years, had only frowned and asked, 'What's wrong with little brother?' The question only further propelled the mourning of the older Evans._

PRESENT~~~~~~~~~~

"William, I think we should wait-"

An older man with stark white hair turned, his red eyes piercing as he spoke, "Gillian, don't give me that."

The woman abruptly took a step back, obvious fear in her eyes as she softly replied, "He's our son."

The man slammed his fist on the table, awaking the sleeping boy upstairs, "He is no son of mine! For God's sake, Gillian! He's already dead to us anyway!"

Tears welled up in the woman's smooth blue pearls as her hands clenched, "You may not want him, but I-"

The elderly couple turned to see said boy mentioned earlier casually leaning against the doorframe, anger evident in his eyes as he muttered, "You can't do this, Dad."

The elderly man's eyes softened as he hung his head, "Wesley… He's been in that coma for five years… The doctor said that any hope of a heart transplant would be-"

The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Little to none. Yeah, I get it, Dad. I think we could find a match if we look hard enough…"

The man frowned, "Oh, really? You think anyone would be willing to give their heart up like that? That they would risk their own life to save some boy who may not even survive the transplant? If you do, you are mistaken, my boy. Not even the purest heart," the man laughed at his own morbid joke, "would be willing to do such a thing."

The boy scoffed, "Are you sure, Dad? Maybe it's your need for money. Maybe you think it will cost too much and might jeopardize your 'precious' lifestyle. Maybe-"

The elderly man cut him off with the wave off his hand before shouting, "Wesley Evans! Go to your room! Even if you are 21, you still live under my roof! You follow my rules!"

The boy snarled, anger ever-present on his face, "Soul doesn't even have a say in this!"

The elderly man growled in return, "That's because he's going to die anyway!"

Alarmed gasps echoed through the room, the woman swiftly leaving as tears streamed down her face.

The teenager clenched his fists and shouted, "Way to go, Dad," before running to comfort his mother.

-meanwhile

"Maka, this is stupid."

A girl with ashen blonde pigtails turned, a silly grin on her face as she responded, "Liz! Come on! You promised we could do what I wanted for once!"

A tall busty woman with blonde hair huffed, a displeased emotion on her face, "Yeah and your idea of fun happens to be visiting sick people."

The 17-year old girl grinned again, obviously happy that her friend decided to tag along anyway, "It'll be fun, I promise."

The two ventured down many turns and alleys, the younger-looking of the two grinning happily as the other's arms were crossed in irritation. When the two arrived at their predicated destination, the companions noticed that the hospital was unusually empty.

The taller of the two grinned, "Guess we can't go anymore, Maka."

Maka frowned, "Don't be a baby, it's probably just having a slow day."

The two walked in casually as the receptionist bounced in her seat, obviously surprised there were visitors.

The woman smoothed her hair down as she awkwardly grinned, "Can I help you two girls?"

The two exchanged glances as Maka spoke quickly, "We were wondering if we could volunteer do help out or anything?"

The woman nodded eagerly as she checked a list, eyes trained on the two teenagers, "Well, you can donate blood today."

Liz made a face of disgust, "Anything el-"

She was interrupted by a sharp elbow to the rib, "Thank you, that's fine."

The woman nodded as she gave quick directions to the blood donation room, smiling wildly at the two girls.

Maka nodded as she yanked Liz by the arm as a motion to follow, Liz obviously outraged spoke up, "Cut it out!"

Once the two were out of earshot, Maka chastised, "Stop being so rude. Look let's just donate the blood and go, okay?"

The taller of the two nodded, "Fine but my blood is definitely staying _in_ my body."

The pig-tailed girl rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever. Come on, let's just go."

The two walked down the corridor an entered their given room, unaware of the soft beeping only one door down.


End file.
